Ratters
Ratters are the trackers, rogues, and criminals of the cities, digging up things that have been forgotten. They use fast paws and a hardy constitution to survive all manner of danger and traps, whether it’s dodging lightning activated by an ancient pressure pad, or running away from the city guard after stealing a loaf of bread. When confronted with a fight, ratters cling to the shadows, favoring stealth and guile instead of a face-to-face confrontation. __TOC__ Typical Ratters Ratters often work to maximize their speed and tenacity. Flexible, dark-colored armor works much better than heavy armor that shines when so much as a candle gets near it. They also prefer weaponry that is easily concealed, allowing the ratter to attack from the shadows. While a ratter’s work often causes them to mingle with the lower classes of society, dogs from all walks of life can pick up a blackened blade and fight in the darkness for what’s right. Fettles and runners , however, tend to make some of the best (and more notorious) ratters. View on the Code Most ratters have a very shaky grasp of the law in general, let alone the Code. They care more about their own instincts and opinions on what is the right thing to do — everything else generally focuses on concrete problems like protecting a starving family from the neighborhood toughs. If a ratter had to pick one tenet of the Code to follow, though, she’d be most likely to gravitate to “bite only those who endanger you.” View on Other Callings *Artisans: You can do some amazing tricks. If you’re so smart, though, why haven’t you figured out a way to help the people who need it? *Guardians: Pull your cloak around your shiny breastplate, and put your sword away. This isn’t the kind of battle you can win. *Hunters: Hunting creatures in the wild is a noble goal, but I don’t need to travel through the woods to find monsters. *Shepherds: Faith is a luxury. If you care about being a good dog, get your head out of the clouds and help me. *Strays: Leaving the city behind and living on your own isn’t noble; it’s selfish. You refuse to see the pain living behind city walls. Rucksack One simple melee weapon , one simple ranged weapon, one set of light armor, a hooded lantern, rations, 50 feet of rope, and a set of ratter’s tools gained under unusual circumstances. Character Creation *Stamina dice: d8 per level *Stamina points: 8 + Constitution modifier per level *Primary abilities: Constitution and Dexterity *Skills: Choose two from Balance, Bluff, Notice, Perform, Persuade, Search, Sense Motive, Sneak, Steal, and Traverse *First tricks: Simple Weapon Aptitude, Light Armor Aptitude, and choose one from either Precise Attack or Second Wind . The unusual circumstances in which your dog acquired their ratter's tools (talk with your Guide about making up your own if none of these fit with your dog): #Won in a game of dice, even though the other players were cheating. #Found in the rucksack of a lost pioneer. #Bought from a shady dealer, no questions asked. #Given to you by your mentor and friend before she died. #Stolen from an obnoxious dog passing through Pugmire. #Made by your cousin, when you told him of your cause.